


The Way Young Lovers Do

by sirachamuchacha



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU-NZ, First Kiss, Implied high school AU, M/M, Regan Week 2017, its regan week mothertruckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirachamuchacha/pseuds/sirachamuchacha
Summary: For day one of Regan Week 2017!





	The Way Young Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't intended on contributing anything for Regan week, but I saw everyones art and it was all cute as hell and I got inspired! Support everyone and their great work this week!! This is such a great and talented community <33333
> 
> Title of this work is taken from Van Morrison's song 'The Way Young Lovers Do'.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also the beginning of this was inspired by that one scene in That 70s Show where Kelso tells Jackie to get in the van... that scene is classic as fuck.

“Get back in the car, Rick.”

“No.”

“C’mon, get in the car, baby.”

“I said no,” Rick reaffirms, keeping his gaze forward, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest as he continues walking aimlessly.

Truth be told, he doesn't really know where the hell he’s going. He's never even been in this damn neighborhood before, but Negan doesn't know that.

“Rick, I was just yanking your fuckin’ chain. I didn't mean any of it-”

“No.”

_“Goddammit, Rick, can you just get in the damn car!”_

“Let me think about it… no.”

Negan lets out an exasperated sigh, but keeps driving at a snail's pace to keep up with Rick.

He's running low on fuel, and he knows that unless he swallows his pride, Rick's hurt feelings aren't going to heal fast enough to get him back in the car so he can be driven home before his curfew. 

“Rick, listen,” he begins, stripping his voice of that smug quality he somehow manages to always retain, “I don't give a shit or fuck if you've never kissed anyone before, okay?”

He gets nothing in response, just the same hard line of Rick’s jaw and the same steady, stubborn pace.

“I don't give a fuck because,” he breathes in heavily, letting his embarrassment dissipate through the breeze of his exhale, “because I've never kissed a boy before.”

He's pretty sure that just set him back a couple hundred cool points, but hey, it's alright. It actually feels kind of good to admit it, like now he doesn't have to meet any set up expectations.

“...You're just sayin’ that,” Rick says, voice shy and disbelieving, like he hopes it's true, because it would mean a lot if it was.

And it is true.

“I'm not, Rick, I swear.”

“I don't believe you.” Rick still refuses to look at him.

“And why the hell not?”

“Because you're an asshole.”

“Okay, yeah, but I'm _not_ lying,” he presses, “C’mon, baby, look at me.”

Rick huffs out an irritated sigh before he deigns to turn his head, meeting Negan's eyes.

“I’ve never kissed a boy before.”

Rick studies his face, taking note of every honest line and subtle nuance. No sly coverings or snide facades. Just a boy.

He looks away again.

“What? Do you want me to shout it out?” Negan asks when he gets no response, “Is that what you want? Cause I'll fuckin’ do it, Rick.”

Rick’s just about to call him an idiot and make him stop the car, when Negan rolls down the drivers side window and starts shouting, stark and proud into the fresh peace of the night.

_“HEY EVERYBODY! I’VE NEVER KISSED A BOY! MY NAME IS NEGAN AND I'VE NEVER KISSED A BOY!”_

A stranger walking their dog and a middle aged couple lounging on their porch spare them looks of disapproval and Rick flushes cherry red with embarrassment, covering his face with his hand.

“Stop the fucking car, you dumbass!” He hisses, and Negan happily complies.

“Take me home,” is all he says when he’s buckled up in the passenger’s seat, after seeing the time on the car’s radio.

Negan drives him to his neighborhood in a thick silence that he cannot stand.

The second he's parked in front of Rick's car, he just lets it all out as he stares cowardly at the steering wheel under his hands.

“Look, Rick, I’m really fucking sorry, okay? I know I can be a dick, but sometimes I just get really nervous and insecure and I have to exert my power to feel in place, but I don't... I don't want to do that with you. I know we’re young and it doesn't really matter, but I want to be vulnerable with you. I really like you, Rick… no matter how much it scares me.”

He feels Rick's eyes on him, boring gently into the side of his face.

When he turns to meet his gaze, he sees the smile on the boy’s lips, and he's taken by surprise for just a second before he's smiling back.

“Is it even any different?” Rick inquires softly, “Kissing a boy and not a girl?”

“Probably not,” Negan smirks, “it’s all in my head.”

He purposefully moves his gaze to the plush baby pink of Rick's lips before he says, low and sure, “But I’m willing to find out.”

Rick wets his lips, gaze flitting nervously from Negan’s mouth to his eyes.

“Do you want me to kiss you, baby?”

Rick swallows, nearly audible in the silence they take up. “Yeah,” he nods, voice quiet and breathy.

With that, Negan leans in slowly, leaving only inches between their lips.

He tucks a stray curl behind Rick's ear, his touch mild against his skin, before he cups the boy's face, guiding their lips together as their eyes drift shut.

Rick feels the gentle assault of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach at the softness of it all: from Negan's fingertips on Rick's cheek to his supple lips and their tender movements.

It feels like it's just begun when Negan pulls away, and Rick nearly gasps at the loss.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Negan already staring back at him, with glossy eyes and a dreamy smile.

 _God, he's so fucking cute,_ Rick thinks, and a surge of wild heat sears through his body.

Negan’s opening his mouth to say something when Rick unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs into his lap, bumping his head on the roof, honking the horn with his ass _, and_ knocking the seat back in record time, before he all but swallows the boy'slips in a ravenous marathon of crazed kisses.

“ _Rick -_ I- your parents they…. probably heard the… honk,” Negan manages to get out between the onslaught of Rick’s lips.

That seems to get through to his head however, as he slips out a sudden curse, and moves back into the passenger's seat- again, in record time.

Negan lies there on his back, in his reclined seat, panting like he's just ran a marathon.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he breathes out, mostly to himself, before he turns his head to Rick- who's checking himself in the mirror- with a satisfied smirk, “you fucking animal.”

Rick smiles smugly before he leans over to plant a reserved peck on Negan's lips, “I’ll see you at school,” he says, before he hurries out of the car.

“Text me!” Negan shouts out the window, still reclined in his seat, as he watches the boy rush up the steps of his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy :) Have a very happy Regan week! <3


End file.
